1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments described herein relate generally to a shelving support system, and more particularly to a shelving support system that may be used within an appliance.
2. Description of Related Art
At least some known appliances, such as refrigeration appliances, include cantilevered shelves for supporting items within a storage compartment of the appliance. At least some of these shelves can be adjusted to different heights within the storage compartment by a user of the appliance. For example, some known shelves are removed from the storage compartment and re-attached into the storage compartment at a different height. In such known shelving systems, a series of holes into which the shelf can be coupled are visible when the storage compartment is accessed. Further, it can be difficult to re-attach a shelf to a set of holes at a desired height.
At least one other known cantilevered shelving system includes a track having relatively narrow notches defined along side walls of the track. A shelf is moveable along the track to different heights without being removed from the track. However, such notches may be difficult for the user to find and/or couple the shelf within when adjusting a height of the shelf. As such, the shelf may not be oriented properly within the storage compartment, i.e., not substantially horizontally oriented, and/or may not be completely seated within a notch, which may cause the shelf to become inadvertently disengaged from the notch.